Honneur & Loyauté
by Ielenna
Summary: La riche et somptueuse Miranda Dawkins a toujours du mal à l'admettre, mais elle est mère, depuis bientôt neuf ans. Sauf que Maggie, cette enfant qu'elle croit voir à travers un miroir, commence à se poser de plus en plus de questions. Des interrogations qui remuent des choses dans l'esprit confus de Miranda. Plus qu'une héritière, Maggie lui rappelait qui elle aurait dû devenir.
1. Partie 1 - Le Temps des Innocences

Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais cette idée en tête, mais c'est vrai que j'avais jamais eu le temps de m'y pencher. Et j'ai trouvé la foi un peu par miracle.

Alors, que l'on soit clair : il ne s'agit pas d'un recueil de textes. Davantage d'un OS divisé en trois, car les trois parties se déroulent à ses époques bien distinctes. Le premier OS, le Temps des Innocences, se déroule en décembre 1995. Le deuxième, le Temps des Désillusions, se déroule en décembre 2003, soit huit ans plus tard. Et le troisième, le Temps des Décisions, intervient quelques jours et quelques semaines plus tard.

Les deux textes évoluent autour des Dawkins, en particulier de la mère, Miranda, qui vit une terrible remise en question au travers des questions et des choix de sa fille.

Pour des raisons évidentes de spoilers majeurs, le second OS ne sera publié qu'en parallèle du chapitre correspondant dans LMA, car il fait écho à la situation dans l'histoire de Kate Whisper.

L'histoire est classée en -16, du fait de la nature de certains propos assez crus dans le second OS et pour la scène finale. Voilà voilà. Mais le premier OS est assez tout public, je peeeeeense... !

Partie 1 : décembre 1995. Maggie a 8 ans.

* * *

 **PARTIE 1 - LE TEMPS DES INNOCENCES**

* * *

Un ballet sempiternel de blanc. Formant parfois des volutes, des silhouettes valsantes. Éphémères, volubiles. Gracieuses, immatérielles. Il n'existait pas de plus beau phénomène au monde aux yeux de Miranda. Peut-être était-ce bien là la seule chose qui la reliait à ses rêves de petite fille. Oui, elle se sentait sensible face à la blancheur immaculée des flocons. Sûrement parce qu'ils s'accordaient avec ce cœur qui avait appris à geler dans sa poitrine.  
La porte qui s'ouvrit dans le vestibule détourna son attention. À côté d'elle, son mari Oswald réagit également.

— Mister Kenwood va vous recevoir, annonça l'elfe de maison.

Ses créatures ne lui plaisaient guère. Trop disgracieuses, trop pleutres, manquant cruellement d'initiatives. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'ils avaient préféré embaucher un vrai sorcier en tant que domestique de demeure.  
Miranda attendit que son époux se lève le premier pour suivre son exemple, le port altier, les coudes légèrement relevés, pour laisser retomber ses fastes fourrures le long de ses avant-bras.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle opulente, aux colonnades de marbre et aux cadres d'or. Le carrelage rouge renvoyait le reflet de leurs pas. Mais cela ne les impressionnait guère. Il touchait au quotidien au privilège du luxe.  
Assis dans un grand siège capitonné, face à un magnifique bureau marqueté, un grand homme manipulait sa baguette du bout des doigts. La tâche demandait de la précision. Une espèce de loupe magique enfoncée dans son orbite, le sorcier étudiait les propriétés d'une pépite en or, si resplendissante qu'elle renvoyait des éclats de lumière sur son visage commençant à se creuser de rides.  
Il ne releva pas la tête quand ses deux invités approchèrent. Sans le lui reprocher, Oswald prit place dans un siège face à lui, tandis que sa femme resta debout derrière lui, les mains liées sur son ventre. Elle observa un temps son mari ; Oswald était égal à lui-même. Il avait pris grand soin de tailler sa barbe et de peigner ses cheveux noirs en arrière. Cela mettait en relief son visage anguleux et son grand nez aquilin qui appuyaient son regard aiguisé.

— Mister Dawkins, le salua le sorcier.  
— Mister Kenwood, répondit le concerné.

L'hôte se défaussa de ses outils et jaugea son interlocuteur d'un regard indifférent. Mister Kenwood naviguait entre deux âges. Il n'était pas assez âgé pour avoir connu certaines guerres, mais le poids de ces années de labeur avait eu raison de ses expressions, sur ce visage qui tirait peu à peu vers le bas.

— Je suppose que vous avez reçu ma proposition, débuta Oswald avec sa voix grave et posée, les doigts entrecroisés sur ses jambes.  
— Je l'ai étudiée avec soin, confirma mister Kenwood. Mais il me semble qu'il y a un fâcheux malentendu…

Il rangea la pépite dans sa boîte précieuse à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation.

— Je ne vends ni du cuivre, ni de l'argent, encore moins du bronze. Je vends de l'or. Le meilleur du marché. Et les prix que vous m'avez soumis ne répondent pas à la qualité de mes produits.  
— C'est bien pour cette raison que j'ai fait appel à vous. Vous êtes la référence. Vos gobelins sont réputés pour être les meilleurs chercheurs d'or du monde.  
— Vous me flattez, mister Dawkins.

Mais ces propos sonnaient de manière péjorative.

— Cela ne changera rien aux prix suggérés, qui ne correspondent pas aux produits.  
— Quel serait votre prix ?

Mister Kenwood s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion, le regard perçant, à l'image de celui de mister Dawkins.

— Un million cinq cent mille.  
— Hm. Cela atteint bien le double de ma proposition. À combien exploitez-vous vos gobelins ? Leurs équipes ne sont pas bien grandes, à moins que vous ne rétribuiez grassement. Votre marge me paraît bien trop élevée par rapport aux lois du marché.  
— Les lois du marché ne rendent pas l'or moins précieux, répliqua mister Kenwood, la voix plus rauque.  
— Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe. Mais le dernier arrêté du Ministère a déterminé le dernier salaire moyen d'un gobelin à Gringotts à 150 gallions, c'est exact. Ce qui nous donne 1800 gallions par année. Je me suis informée et votre équipe comporte 49 gobelins, dont 33 en expédition, sans compter votre secrétaire et le dernier gobelin que vous avez recruté le mois dernier. Arrondissons tout ça à 89 000 gallions, admettons. J'ajoute à cela la marchandise, en sachant que l'emballement spéculatif est en nette baisse depuis l'année dernière, du fait de la hausse de la prime qui devrait atteindre les 60% d'ici mars. Sans oublier les intérêts fixés par le Ministère de la Magie, ceux qui sont entrés en vigueur au 1er janvier de cette année, bien entendu. Je vous épargne mes calculs additionnels, mais pour la quantité demandée, sept cent mille gallions pour une exploitation d'une année me semblent être une proposition tout à fait raisonnable.

Sa démonstration n'eut qu'une réponse tardive de la part de Kenwood.

— Je vois que vous êtes très bien informé, mister Dawkins. Et votre réputation d'homme de chiffres n'est pas à rediscuter. Mais pour un tel prix, je ne peux que vous suggérer de vous tourner vers de l'argent.  
— Seul l'or nous intéresse. Car il possède des caractéristiques très intéressantes en étant combiné avec la magie. Ce qui permettrait à nos produits d'exploiter leurs pleines fonctions. Nous commercions auparavant avec la société de mister Sinclair. Mais nous avons mis fin à notre collaboration quand nous avons découvert qu'il nous vendait depuis peu un vulgaire alliage qui altérait les capacités de nos appareils.  
— J'ignore tout de votre domaine. Mais cela ne me donnera pas de raison de modifier ma proposition. À vous de vous réajuster, mister Dawkins.

Oswald jeta alors un bref coup d'œil à sa femme ; Miranda ravala son soupir. C'était à son tour d'entrer en scène.

— Mister Kenwood, votre or serait une aubaine pour notre entreprise.

Le sorcier resta un temps impassible face à la prise de parole de la belle Mrs Dawkins. Personne ne pouvait nier sa beauté admirable et son charme déroutant. Habitué à manipuler l'or entre ses mains, il savait d'un coup d'œil que Miranda Dawkins était l'une de ces pépites qui avait pris vie. Comme un rayon de soleil d'une Italie flamboyante tombé dans cette Angleterre sombre et grise.

— Et permettrait à vos métaux de trouver une vie bien plaisante. Une vie de loisirs. Réfléchissez.

Elle jouait de ses mouvements, glissés avec élégance. L'indécence n'était pas du monde Miranda. Elle jouait de sa préciosité avec brio. Elle devenait la nymphe inaccessible.

— Imaginez. Le monde entier, les mains enroulées sur ces multiplettes, enroulées sur cet or. Votre or. N'en avez-vous pas assez de vendre ces trésors à quelques aristocrates qui se plaisent des temps de crises pour investir ? Vous avez l'opportunité de faire de votre affaire une déclinaison à la portée de tous. Loin des spéculations grossières. Combien d'enfants ferez-vous rêver ? Tous les sorciers envieront ces multiplettes d'or. Elles scintilleront aux loin, telles des étoiles, illuminant les stades du monde entier. Vous ne graverez plus seulement des poinçons, mais des souvenirs dans le cœur de chacun d'entre eux.

Posant sa main sur son cœur pour illustrer ses propos, Kenwood ne put s'empêcher de suivre le geste du regard et poser les yeux sur la belle poitrine de Miranda, dont le décolleté laissait apparaître ses douces promesses.

— Peut-être avons-nous sous-estimer la qualité de votre production, et nous vous prions de nous en excuser, minauda-t-elle. Huit cent mille gallions seraient-ils davantage à notre portée, selon vous ?  
— Un million.  
— Neuf cent mille.  
— Neuf cent soixante mille.

Face à la dernière proposition, Miranda se tourna vers son mari, qui cligna des yeux.

— Parfait, mister Kenwood, sourit-elle. Nos affaires seront fructueuses, j'en suis certaine.

Le sorcier appuya un sourire fuyard, charmé par ce demi-tour habile qui faisait tournoyer ses tulles et ses fourrures.  
Après avoir signé leur nouveau contrat, les Dawkins repartirent, l'accord sous le bras, ravis d'avoir conclu une telle affaire.

— Ma réputation, chuchota Oswald, amusé, alors qu'ils étaient remontés dans le carrosse magique qui volait dans les ciels gris et blanc de l'Angleterre. Ma réputation… Si tous se basent là-dessus. Enfin. Félicitons-nous, ma chère et tendre. Le bougre n'aurait rien décroché en-dessous d'un million deux cent mille. Et il aurait bien eu raison. Mais que voulez-vous. C'est ça, de vivre enfermé dans un bureau avec des pépites. On ne se rend plus compte de la réalité de ce monde.

Miranda ne répondit pas, obnubilées par la neige qui continuait de tomber aux dehors. Elle garda ses pensées rêveuses jusque dans sa chambre. Assise à sa coiffeuse, elle contempla son reflet alors qu'elle retirait ses boucles d'oreilles serties de rubis, vêtues d'une chemise de nuit et d'une robe de chambre en satin. Elle palpa sa joue du bout des doigts, les laissant glisser jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Cette beauté, cette jeunesse, hélas, ne seraient pas éternelles. Toutes deux s'étioleraient. Rien ne subsisterait.  
Embourbée dans ses pensées anxieuses, Miranda attrapa sa baguette magique au-dessus des petits tiroirs et la secoua, provoquant un son de clochettes. Aussitôt, le majordome, Gordon, apparut dans la cheminée.

— Vous m'avez appelé, Mrs Dawkins ? s'inclina-t-il.  
— Maggie est-elle couchée ? lui demanda-t-elle, contemplant toujours son reflet dans le miroir, n'accordant aucun regard au domestique.  
— Elle est dans sa chambre, mais a reçu l'autorisation de lecture jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'instaurer de telles règles au sein de sa maison, puisque le majordome avait bien plus consacré de temps à l'éducation de la petite qu'elle-même.

— Très bien.

Sans un remerciement, elle le congédia et attrapa de nouveau sa baguette magique, qu'elle activa d'un Lumos. Elle n'utiliserait pas le réseau de cheminettes, de peur d'effrayer sa fille à une telle heure. Déambulant dans le couloir, Miranda fit face à une hésitation quand elle dut trouver la chambre de Maggie. Le manoir était si vaste, comportait tellement de pièces. Et elle oubliait parfois où était située la chambre de sa propre fille. Elle devait admettre l'irrégularité de ses visites auprès d'elle…  
Quand elle l'eut enfin trouvée, Miranda frappa à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Maggie était bien là, allongée dans son lit, adossée contre une palissade d'énormes oreillers ourlés de fil d'or. Entre ses mains, un livre à l'épaisse couverture rouge. La petite fille, au milieu de sa neuvième année, leva les yeux vers sa mère et esquissa une expression de surprise en la reconnaissant.

— Mère ?  
— Bonsoir, ma chérie, lui sourit-elle en éteignant sa baguette. Comment vous portez-vous ?  
— Bien, je présume, articula Maggie.

Miranda vint s'asseoir sur le lit confortable, mais ne s'approcha pas d'elle. Comme si son contact l'effrayait.

— Comment s'est passée votre journée ? demanda la petite. Votre négociation s'est bien passée ?  
— Parfaitement bien, ma chérie. Une affaire très bénéfique.

Ravie de voir là l'opportunité d'une conversation, Maggie s'extirpa de sa couverture et se redressa, posant son livre rouge de côté. Miranda trembla : car plus les années se succédaient, plus elle avait l'impression de se reconnaître en sa fille. Semblables comme deux gouttes d'eau. À tel point qu'il lui paraissait s'adresser à son reflet du passé.

— Et comment va père ?  
— Il est ravi. Il se porte à merveille.

Le sourire de Maggie questionna Miranda :

— Pourquoi une telle expression, ma chérie ?  
— Vous allez bien ensemble. Vous êtes bons en affaire, tous les deux.

Miranda étira un rictus en réponse, ce qui motiva la nouvelle question de sa fille :

— Dites-moi, mère. Est-ce que vous vous aimez ? Père et toi ?

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, la question éveilla bien des réflexions dans l'esprit confus de Miranda. Elle s'accorda quelques secondes avant de formuler une réponse à la pauvre petite Maggie qui ne comprenait pas ce qui valait ce silence.

— Quand j'ai épousé votre père, débuta Miranda, je lui devais deux choses. Honneur et loyauté.  
— C'est-à-dire ?  
— Je ne devais jamais nuire sa réputation. Je devais être digne de lui, être à ses côtés coûte que coûte. Et que je devais lui rester fidèle pour toujours. Cela signifiait que je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Que je ne le trahirai jamais. Malgré tous les obstacles qui pouvaient se présenter à nous. Et porter le nom de Dawkins avec fierté.  
— Mais… vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, mère, fit remarquer Maggie, soucieuse.  
— Ma chérie. L'amour est une magie complexe. Qu'il vous faudra apprivoiser avec le temps.  
— Pensez-vous que mister Egerton m'aimera ?  
— Seulement si vous l'aimez en retour. Pourquoi ? Craignez-vous qu'il vous rejette ?  
— Toutes les histoires d'amour sont si belles.

Elle désigna d'un geste de la tête le livre qui reposait à côté d'elle.

— Mais je n'ai jamais vu mister Egerton.  
— Si, ma chérie. Mais vous étiez trop jeune pour vous en souvenir.  
— Se souvient-il de moi ?  
— Probablement. Personne ne pourrait vous oublier. Avec votre beauté et votre caractère.

Ce compliment emplit Maggie d'orgueil.

— Vous avez encore le temps d'y penser, ma chérie. Vos dix-sept ans et vos fiançailles officielles sont encore loin.  
— Et vous, mère ? On vous a aussi promise à père ?  
— En quelque sorte.  
— Vous vous êtes rencontrés à Poudlard ?  
— Oui. Il y a bien longtemps. Mais nos familles se connaissaient déjà. Notre union était…

Elle soupira.

— … logique.  
— Et vous étiez tous les deux à Gryffondor. Moi aussi, je serai à Gryffondor !  
— Sans nul doute !  
— Savez-vous si mister Egerton est à Gryffondor en ce moment ?  
— Je l'ignore. Probablement. C'est une question que vous pourrez lui demander quand vous le recroiserez un jour.  
— J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas à Poufsouffle. Ce serait vraiment la pire des hontes que de se fiancer à un Poufsouffle !

L'assertion fit ricaner doucement Miranda, qui ne s'était pas aperçue de l'approche sournoise de Maggie à ses côtés.

— Et comme dans les histoires d'amour… vous pensez aussi que l'on aura des enfants ?  
— Songeriez-vous à laisser la famille sans héritage ?

Cette fois, la réplique refroidit Maggie et Miranda s'en aperçut trop tard.

— Cessez donc de vous torturer l'esprit avec de telles divagations. Votre temps viendra. En attendant, vous nourrirez bien d'autres préoccupations.  
— Mère ?  
— Oui, ma chérie.  
— Accepteriez-vous… de me prendre dans vos bras ?  
— Pour quelle raison ?  
— Je… Pour…

Mais Maggie ne détenait pas la réponse. Car cela lui paraissait tellement évident. Elle était sa fille. Elle méritait une preuve de tendresse, une marque d'affection. Pour lui prouver que sa mère tenait à elle, peut-être plus qu'elle ne le laissait croire.

— Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporterait ? continuait pourtant d'insister Miranda.  
— Juste… une étreinte, mère. S'il vous plaît.

Derechef, Miranda poussa un souvenir et ouvrit les bras pour permettre à Maggie de se blottir entre. La tête de sa fille contre sa gorge, Miranda s'envola pour d'autres rêves, bercée par la douce odeur fruitée émanant des cheveux d'or de la petite. Elle ne comprenait pas cette émotion qui s'emparait de son cœur. Il battait trop fort. Était-ce de la peur ? Du dégoût ? De la colère ? Elle refusait d'admettre qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une joie trop longtemps enfouie. Celle de tenir contre elle cet être précieux, qui avait vu ses prémices au creux de ses entrailles quand elle avait mis son corps, ce magnifique berceau d'or, à sa contribution. Elle avait abandonné sa beauté et son élégance pour cette énorme bedaine qui l'avait tant humiliée, tant fatiguée. Tout ça pour voir naître cette créature infâme et gluante qui criait et pleurait. Au nom d'un héritage, au nom d'une famille, d'une lignée, d'un sang qui devait continuer de perdurer avec le temps qui passait.

— Vous devriez dormir, ma chérie, lui conseilla Miranda en la repoussant avec soin après trois minutes d'étreinte. Il se fait tard.  
— Mais je n'ai rien de prévu demain, mère.  
— Certes. Mais je dois me rendre à Washington pour des affaires. Je ne voudrais pas paraître indécente si notre veillée creuse des cernes sous mes yeux.  
— Bien, mère.  
— Dormez bien, ma chérie.  
— Merci, mère. Vous aussi. Faites de beaux rêves. Embrassez père de ma part !  
— Je n'y manquerai pas, grimaça Miranda.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle se leva et récupéra sa baguette magique au fond de la poche de sa robe de chambre aux reflets chatoyants, quittant la pièce sans d'autre cérémonie.  
Quand elle fut de retour dans la suite parentale, elle aperçut plus loin la silhouette de dos d'Oswald, affairé à son bureau à consulter quelques parchemins recouverts de chiffres obscurs que lui seul semblait comprendre. Sans un mot, Miranda reposa sa baguette magique sur sa coiffeuse puis, après l'avoir observé quelques secondes, s'avança vers lui à pas lents. Délicatement, elle enroula ses longs bras à la peau satinée et sans défaut autour du cou de son mari, qui se passa de réaction face à cette tendresse.

— Venez vous coucher, mon cher époux, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.  
— Plus tard, Miranda, rejeta-t-il. Je dois tout d'abord finir de m'occuper de tout cela. C'est primordial pour notre rendez-vous de demain à Washington. Je dois être aussi performant qu'aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, Miranda ne relâcha pas sa prise, lâchant un léger soupir de déception. Les interrogations candides de Maggie revinrent tout à coup à l'assaut, au moment le plus improbable. Elle lâcha alors :

— M'aimez-vous, Oswald ?  
— Allez vous coucher, Miranda. Demain sera une longue journée.  
— Oswald…

Elle avait marmonné son nom avec langueur alors que sa main aux doigts fins caressait le cou du sorcier, remontant jusqu'à sa barbe taillée à la perfection le long de sa mâchoire. De si près, elle voyait son mari sous un autre angle.  
Cette caresse ne laissa pas Oswald insensible ; il frissonna et marqua un arrêt dans sa lecture.

— Que voulez-vous, Miranda ?  
— Pourriez-vous… faire semblant de m'aimer ?

Face à cette étrange interrogation, Oswald pivota la tête vers la sienne et croisa le regard de sa femme. Cette dernière frémit en détaillant ses yeux bleu-vert, dont avait hérité Maggie. Mais elle aperçut surtout que lui aussi était tombé sous le charme réciproque. Il murmura alors du bout des lèvres, si proches des siennes :

— Je suppose que je peux bien faire cet effort pour ma belle femme…

* * *

 _J'espère quand même que ce texte sur l'infâme et imbuvable Miranda Dawkins vous aura plu, KRKRKRKRKR._

 _Très bonne soirée et à bientôt ! :D_

 _ **Poster une review améliore la qualité du wi-fi.**_


	2. Partie 2 - Le Temps des Désillusions

_23 décembre 2003._

 _Maggie a 16 ans._

 _ATTENTION : dernier paragraphe assez cru (passage en -16 obligé, pardon, même si c'est pour deux pauvres lignes)._

* * *

 **PARTIE 2 - LE TEMPS DES DESILLUSIONS**

* * *

C'était encore un jour de neige. Le spectacle était si plaisant. Il évoquait tant de sentiments, parfois contradictoires. Car du froid le plus glacial naissait les plus beaux flocons.  
Ce n'était pas Miranda qui admirait la neige, ce 23 décembre 2003. Mais sa fille unique, anxieuse. Assise à la fenêtre de sa chambre, entre deux rideaux de velours rouge, elle se triturait les mains tant l'angoisse la rongeait. Elle devait le faire. Elle avait tenu une promesse et devait s'y résoudre. C'était aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Son estomac lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle descendit, les mains appuyées contre son ventre. Elle ne devait pas vomir, pas maintenant. Les escaliers lui parurent interminables. Elle aurait pu utiliser le réseau de cheminettes pour se rendre au petit salon où ses parents consommaient leur thé, à l'heure qu'il était. Mais Maggie savait que sa démarche devait avoir lieu sans magie, sans triche. Que seule la vérité devait jaillir de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher. Aux yeux de ses parents, ou face à son propre reflet.  
Comme elle l'avait bien présumé, Oswald et Miranda lisaient, tous les deux assis dans de grands sièges distants. De petites consoles attenantes supportaient leurs tasses encore fumantes et une assiette en porcelaine précieuse présentant une rosace de biscuits variés de saison. Dans le coin de la pièce, le sapin de Noël gigantesque et recouvert de bibelots luxueux resplendissait, sa belle étoile autour de laquelle voletait un petit vivet d'or ensorcelé les dominant tous les trois. Il serait le témoin du jour.  
Elle dut les apostropher pour attirer leur attention :

— Père ? Mère ?

Tous deux levèrent des yeux neutres vers elle, qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder contenance, les mains liées.

— Oui, ma chérie ? lui demanda Miranda. Qu'y a-t-il ?

L'annonce ne devait pas être trop violente. Il était plus prudent de procéder par une habile ouverture.

— Écoutez. Ça fait longtemps que je veux vous en parler. Mais je… voilà. Je ne veux pas épouser Henry Egerton.  
— Sa visite vous a-t-elle importunée ? s'étonna Oswald.  
— Aucunement.  
— Vous ne le trouvez pas à ton goût ? rebondit Miranda.  
— C'est un jeune homme charmant, qui a de l'esprit autant qu'il a de prestance, avança prudemment Maggie. Mais je ne peux pas l'épouser.  
— Je ne comprends guère votre raisonnement.

La posture de son père, qui venait de reposer sa Gazette, ne la rassurait pas. Ce regard la troublait car elle avait l'impression qu'il la traversait.

— Si vous le trouvez plaisant, pourquoi rejetez-vous ses fiançailles ?  
— Oswald, intervint Miranda, peut-être pouvons-nous revoir nos plans et… proposer à Maggie un autre jeune homme de bonne famille qui lui conviendra. Les prétendants seraient nombreux à se proposer, dont certains très prometteurs.  
— Ce n'est pas un problème de prétendant, s'agaça Maggie.

Elle ravala sa colère grandissante. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas comprendre ? Être à ce point aveugles ? Elle inspira une profonde respiration et lâcha alors :

— J'aime déjà quelqu'un.

Sa déclaration les surprit ; ils ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas. Comme s'il était inconcevable, dans leur esprit, qu'une adolescente de bientôt dix-sept ans puisse tomber amoureuse en fréquentant Poudlard.

— Qui est ce « quelqu'un » ? s'intéressa son père en fronçant ses sourcils déjà bien bas de nature.  
— Terrence Diggle, révéla-t-elle, tremblante.  
— Le jeune homme que nous avions ramené au manoir l'année dernière ?

Miranda hoqueta et contorsionna sa tête à droite, à gauche, pour se remettre de cette annonce impromptue. Ses doigts remuaient aussi à toute vitesse, trahissant son malaise.

— Eh bien… ! Ma chérie. Je vous savais magnanime et proche de ces gens. Mais de là à vous amouracher avec l'un d'eux…  
— Vous parlez de lui comme s'il n'était rien ! Terry est une personne. De laquelle je suis tombée amoureuse. Que cela vous plaise ou non.  
— Baissez immédiatement le ton, jeune fille.

Oswald s'était levé, révélant toute sa hauteur menaçante. Mais Maggie se l'était promis : elle ne renoncerait pas. N'intégrant toujours pas cette nouvelle, Miranda bredouilla :

— Les sentiments changent avec le temps. Et s'altèrent. Ce n'est qu'une passade. Vous… reviendrez un jour sur votre jugement, j'en suis certaine. Vous reviendrez à la raison. Et vous oublierez votre ami.  
— Ce n'est pas mon ami ! Terry est mon petit ami ! Et je ne compte pas mettre fin à notre relation ! Je l'aime, vous m'entendez ? Je l'aime.  
— Que lui avez-vous donné ?

Le silence fut ramené par l'interrogation tonnante du père de famille. Ce dernier, fulminant, répéta sa question d'un ton menaçant :

— Maggie… qu'avez-vous fait ?

Toujours assise dans son siège, Miranda commença à pleurer. Cette fois, la colère l'emporta sur l'intimidation et Maggie explosa à la figure de son père.

— Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? sourit-elle sous son nez, le ton croissant. Oui, on l'a fait. Je l'ai fait. J'ai donné ma virginité à un roturier, à un sorcier du bas peuple. On l'a fait, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Et la première, c'était ici, sous votre nez. Il m'a prise, encore et encore, partout et dans tous les sens ! Et vous voulez savoir, père ? J'ai aimé ça ! Et je continue d'aimer ça ! Je crie son nom, si fort ! Parce que je l'aime ! Mais ça, vous n'êtes pas foutus de le comprendre ! Car vous n'arrivez même pas à vous aimer entre vous !

Ses remontrances furent violemment interrompues par la gifle que son père lui asséna. À côté, Miranda, en sanglots, étouffa un hoquet de stupeur, la main devant la bouche, et peinant à reprendre sa respiration. Sonnée, Maggie ne releva pas la tête tout de suite. Elle palpa sa joue douloureuse du bout des doigts, peinant à croire le geste de son père. Oswald ne se départit pas de son regard noir quand celui de sa fille le croisa.

— Honneur et loyauté. C'est tout ce qui vous était demandé en échange de tout ce que je vous ai offert pendant plus de seize années. Mais vous avez sali ma réputation, vous avez traîné le nom des Dawkins dans la boue avec vos insanités. Vous m'avez trahi, abusé de ma confiance, de ma générosité.

Jamais son père n'avait levé la main sur elle. Pourquoi fallait-il que la première gifle de sa vie survienne aujourd'hui ?

— Je vous laisse le choix, Maggie. Considérez cela comme votre seconde chance. Oubliez tout de suite mister Diggle, vous allez vous résoudre à épouser Henry Egerton cet été, comme il l'a toujours été prévu. Sinon…

Il ne donna pas de suite à sa deuxième option, mais Maggie la devinait fort bien. Malgré cela, elle se redressa, sans ciller, bombant la poitrine pour tenir un port altier qui rivalisait avec celui de son père. Sa décision était déjà prise depuis longtemps. Et cela, Oswald le comprit.

— Montez et faites vos bagages, trancha-t-il d'un ton grave. Et ne revenez plus jamais ici. Ne comptez pas sur Gordon ou sur la magie pour vous aider. Plus rien ici n'est à vous.  
— Bien, père, articula Maggie, la voix éraillée par l'émotion grandissante.  
— Oswald… ! larmoyait Miranda à côté. Oswald, non !  
— Taisez-vous !

Maggie préféra se détourner de cette scène pathétique, pour regagner sa chambre. Mais sa mère tenta de la rattraper ; elle était tellement anéantie par tout ce qu'il venait de se produire qu'elle en trébucha, tendant un bras dans la direction de sa fille.

— Maggie, ma chérie… ! Revenez ! Maggie !

Mais la jeune fille n'écouta pas les supplications de sa mère. Dans son esprit, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été.  
Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Maggie fourra ses bagages de vêtements, sans prendre le temps de les trier. Elle voulait partir, loin. S'enfuir à jamais maintenant que ses chaînes avaient été brisées. Elle pouvait désormais quitter sa cage dorée. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir renoncer à tant de choses. Adieu chaussures, adieu collection de balais, adieu nombreux livres qui accompagnèrent ses longs moments de solitude.  
Maggie s'accorda un crochet dans la suite parentale et se dirigea vers la coiffeuse de sa mère, subtilisant tous les gros bijoux en or. Elle ne partirait pas les mains vides et sans représailles. Cela valait bien ces années de vie sans amour, enfermée dans cette éducation aux relents de pourriture.

— Miss Dawkins…

La voix de Gordon l'avait interpellée alors qu'elle finalisait ses valises. Le majordome paraissait tout aussi bouleversé.

— Laissez-moi vous aider à porter vos…  
— Non, Gordon. Mon père m'a spécifiquement précisé que vous ne deviez pas me porter assistance. Et je n'aimerais pas que sa colère ait des retombées sur vous aussi…  
— Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, Miss Dawkins. Vous… ne pouvez pas…

Malgré toute sa retenue, le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes à son tour et Maggie en eut le cœur brisé.

— Gordon…

Elle lâcha l'anse de sa valise en cuir et s'approcha de lui, posant une main frémissante sur son bras.

— Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je suis restée si longtemps ici, sans perdre la raison. Sans vous, je ne serai rien. Et vous m'avez bien plus appris que mes parents ne le feront jamais. Vous m'avez enseigné… que l'amour prévaut sur toute autre chose. Le rang, le sang, les promesses. Cela ne vaut rien en comparaison. Alors, réjouissez-vous. Je vous en prie, Gordon… Si je pars aujourd'hui, c'est parce que votre éducation a porté ses fruits. Et je suis libre, maintenant. Grâce à vous…

Elle lui proposa une étreinte qu'il accepta de partager. La première et la dernière. Mais Maggie se fichait maintenant éperdument des protocoles puisqu'elle était reniée de la famille. Il n'existait plus aucune différence entre Gordon et elle. Ces roturiers, comme ils les appelaient, étaient bien plus touchants qu'eux. Bien plus proches d'elle que les espoirs parentaux.

— Prenez ça.

Sans lui demander son avis, le majordome lui fourra quelques pièces d'argent dans la main de la jeune fille.

— Gordon, je n'en ai pas besoin… ricana-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.  
— Pour payer votre ticket de Magicobus. Que je fasse les choses jusqu'au bout.  
— Merci, Gordon…

En s'éloignant sur le chemin qui séparait le manoir de Thinkshold du grand portail en fer forgé, Maggie, chargée de deux grosses valises, de la cage de Goliath et de son Éclair de Feu, laissa couler ses larmes sur ses joues, sans les sécher. Elle avait claqué la porte derrière elle, sans même adresser de dernières salutations à ses parents. Elle avait cru entendre sa mère, qui continuait de sangloter. Mais à présent, tout cela était derrière elle. Plus jamais elle ne reposerait les pieds en ce lieu maudit.

— Où je te dépose ? demanda Dean Thomas une fois qu'elle eut appelé le Magicobus.  
— 45 Owlstone Street, Carlton, dans le Leicestershire.  
— Très bien. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.  
— Si, ça va. Ça… ça passera.

— Miranda… Arrêtez de sangloter, je vous prie.

Mais sa femme ne l'écoutait pas, alors que venait l'heure de se coucher, quelques heures après le départ de Maggie. La scène ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Et Miranda Dawkins avait du mal à entériner la fatalité des circonstances. Elle ne reverrait plus sa fille, sa si belle fille. Son reflet, un morceau de son être. Celle qu'elle aurait pu devenir si elle avait connu le véritable amour au même âge.

— Nous l'aurions écoutée… bredouilla-t-elle, tremblant dans sa chemise de nuit écru. Nous aurions pu trouver une solution, pour la ramener à la raison…  
— Il n'y avait rien à faire, Miranda, s'agaça Oswald en retirant son col pour ouvrir sa chemise. Maggie avait déjà pris son choix avant de nous l'annoncer. Qu'elle l'assume à présent. Un jour, elle reviendra, en nous suppliant, en se traînant à la porte. Elle se rendra compte de tout ce qu'elle a perdu.  
— Mais… si jamais elle ne revient pas ? Que deviendra-t-on ? Que deviendra l'entreprise ? Notre héritage ?  
— Miranda, taisez-vous ! tempêta-t-il. Cessez donc un peu de vous lamenter !

Terrifiée, son épouse ravala ses sanglots dans un couinement. Maggie n'avait sûrement pas hérité de son tempérament colérique de son côté maternel. Terrassée par le chagrin, Miranda retomba sur le lit, le regard sur ses pieds nus.

— Elle est tombée amoureuse, continuait-elle pourtant de gémir. Elle est partie, pour toujours… Avec ce Diggle. Elle est tombée amoureuse. Comment a-t-elle pu…

Face à elle, Oswald retirait sa ceinture. Il lui adressa un regard mauvais. Cet événement l'avait meurtri. Il n'était plus lui-même…

— Taisez-vous. Retournez-vous. Et mettez-vous à quatre pattes.

Miranda s'étrangla en comprenant ses intentions. Après un temps d'hésitation fébrile, elle s'exécuta pourtant et attendit son châtiment. Elle grimaça de douleur quand elle sentit son mari la pénétrer sans prélude.

— Après tout, c'est de votre faute, Miranda…

Il accompagna chaque phrase d'un rude coup de rein.

— Vous m'avez donné une fille…

Un cri aigu s'évanouit dans la gorge de Miranda, la joue écrasée contre le lit.

— Vous avez mis au monde une traîtresse à son sang…

Des larmes accompagnèrent ses geignements de souffrance.

— Alors tâchez cette fois de me donner un héritier digne de ce nom !


End file.
